This disclosure relates to a document conveyance apparatus and an image forming apparatus.
There are cases where, in an image forming apparatus including an image reading section that performs reading of a document, a document conveyance apparatus that conveys the document to a reading position of the image reading section is mounted.
A typical document conveyance apparatus includes a cover attached to an apparatus body so as to be openable and closable. One conveyance guide that defines a document conveyance path is provided at an inner surface of the cover. The other conveyance guide that makes a pair with the one conveyance guide is fixed to an inner part of the apparatus. Therefore, when the cover is opened, the conveyance guides of the pair separate from each other, and thus, an inner side of the document conveyance path is exposed. Therefore, the cover is opened when a jam (a paper jam) or the like occurs in the document conveyance path.